Only Shooting Stars Break the Mould
by dannahthornton
Summary: An interpretation of Shooting Star: Brody visits New York and pays a visit to the New Directions... Will they all make it out alive? Or will Brody get the revenge he came for?
1. Prologue

_**So this is a possibility of what could happen in Shooting Star. As it airs next week I decided to update this daily in the run up, starting today as it Thursday (Gleeday) but there is no episode. The prologue is just a short introduction, and I hope you find it gets better. I hope you will bear with it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

The luggage collection belt was busy by the time Brody had made his way through customs and he had to fight through the crowds to get a good look. As the unclaimed bags sailed past he stood anxiously, repeatedly checking his watch. It was gone two o'clock and he had an important place to be by three fifteen.

At last he caught sight of his bag sailing around the carousel, and grabbed it quickly, before pushing his way back through the crowds. Thankfully there were plenty of taxis waiting in the ranks outside, and he climbed into the closest one, after placing his suitcase in the boot. Pulling on his seatbelt he looked at the driver in the rear-view mirror.

"McKinley High School." he stated, and adjusted his view to the window.

* * *

The New Directions were waiting in the auditorium. Mr Schue was due for rehearsals at any time soon, but he wasn't famed for his punctuality on a Thursday afternoon. Brittany was sitting at the front of the stage telling Sam and Blaine about the asteroid for about the hundredth time that day, but the boys were listening quietly. Most of the others had gathered around a table near the back where Finn was having an arm-wrestle with Ryder.

Mr Schue was a good ten minutes late when he arrived, holding some sheet music. He handed the music out and headed into the seats with Finn to watch.

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside the high school, and Brody hurried out of the car, only pausing to pay the driver. He watched as the taxi sped off into the distance before turning to the school and walking inside. He took his time as he ambled along the corridors catching the glances of gossiping cheerios and returning cold stairs to the macho footballers. As he neared the end of one of the corridors he heard the music drifting across from the auditorium and smiled. He stopped to drop his suitcase, opened a nearby locker, removed a package, which he quickly stuffed into his jacket, and continued in the direction of the sound.

The New Directions had just finished the performance as Brody opened the doors of the auditorium and walked down the steps towards the stage. Finn applauded enthusiastically since Mr Schue had left mid-performance to find the piano music for the song. Brody stopped halfway down and removed the gun from his jacket. Aiming at the light above the stage, he fired one shot. Then all was quiet, until the screaming started.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. I am hoping to update again tomorrow. It will get better (and longer). :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**So here goes. The first chapter. There are going to be about three I feel, of similar length to this. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

Brody stood on the stairs, gun aimed at the stage, as one by one the screams died away. Then he turned to Finn and pointed with the gun, gesturing for Finn to join the other New Directions on the stage. Slowly Finn rose, his hands raised, and joined the others on the stage.

"Sit." Brody commanded. Hesitantly the New Directions sat. Sam reached across and took Brittany's hand whilst Jake wrapped his arms around Marley. They all looked at Brody fearfully. He began to climb further down to the level part-way down the auditorium. He headed across to the final set of steps at the centre of the stage, and paused at the top, gun still aimed at the stage.

With all this going on Finn had had the opportunity to gather some of his courage.

"Brody, what do you want?" he asked. Brody laughed.

"What do I want?! I want my life back." Finn must have looked slightly confused as Brody went on to elaborate. "They threw me out. Santana and Kurt conspired with one another, feeding Rachel lies. And then you came to lend a hand. Why couldn't you just stay out of it and let us be happy?" Brody aimed the gun at Finn. "So I came home one evening and Rachel had my stuff in the middle of the floor. She told me to leave and to never return. I had to get my own flat. Pay my own rent, and then to top it all off I couldn't afford the NYADA tuition fees. They threw me off my course and now I have nothing."

Finn looked around at the New Directions, and then back to Brody. "But why involve all of these?" asked Finn, gesturing at the glee club. "They've got nothing to do with this."

Brody smiled. "I needed lives to threaten. Civilian lives." he explained. "The police are there to protect civilians. They can gave me a new identity, a new place at NYADA, a new place to live, all for a few civilian lives."

Ryder leaned forward to Jake and whispered in his ear. "He's delluded."

Brody swung his aim around to Jake but his eyes stayed on Finn. "But you're right. I could have stormed a café in New York, or threatened a freshers class at NYADA. Why the New Directions? Won't that break Rachel's heart? Then she'll never take me back." He paused. "If you have to ask yourselves those questions then you weren't listening closely enough before." He began walking down the steps towards the stage. "Rachel still loves me. She didn't chose to make me move out. Kurt and Santana conspired against me. And do you know what? That hurt. I want to make them hurt as much as I hurt. I want to make them suffer."

He paused as he reached the stage. Slowly he began to circle the group, gun still aimed at Jake. "Kurt, who spends his time at the flat draped across that British idiot, Mark or Adam or whatever he's called, or moping around, thinking of the boy with who his heart really lies." He stopped in front of Blaine and moved the gun to the side of Blaine's head. "Blaine Anderson."

Finn opened his mouth, but Brody pushed the gun closer to Blaine's temple. "I wouldn't if I were you, Finn. I may not have been there when Blaine came up to pay New York a visit, but I can't pretend it doesn't help figure out which one Kurt's boyfriend is when several pairs of eyes glance over, concerned, when I mention his name."

The room fell into silence. Brody turned his eyes to Marley.

"And who might you be, sweetheart?" he asked, the gun still trained on Blaine.

"Marley."

"And, Marley, who is your guardian protector there?"

"Jake." Jake replied.

"Well, Jake, I'd like to ask you a little favour." Jake drew Marley closer into his arms. "I need you to head into the wings over there and bring out those two bar chairs."

When Jake didn't move Brody moved the gun until it was touching the side of Blaine's head. Slowly Jake stood up, releasing Marley from his arms, and went out into the wings. He returned with the two bar chairs. Brody smiled.

"Now I need you to place them in the corner there." He nodded with this head to the front left hand side of the stage. Jake carried them over and turned back to Marley. "Not quite yet." Jake paused. "I need you to fetch some rope from the wings as well." As Jake went to obey, Brody reached down, took hold of Blaine's arm, and pulled him to his feet, gun still trained at his head. He guided Blaine over to the chairs and gestured for him to sit down. Blaine sat. "Now, Jake, I need you to tie his hands behind his back for me." Jake just stood there with the rope in his hands, an incredulous look upon his face. "Now. And make it tight." Brody's voice was sterner. "Or I _will _shoot him." Reluctantly Jake obeyed.

"And now Brittany." Brody looked back at the New Directions. They all stared back, not daring to glance at Brittany; they'd made that mistake with Blaine. Brody grinned. "You're fast learners, but unlike Kurt Santana is openly not over you." He looked directly at Brittany, and aimed the gun in her direction. "There's a picture of you as the wallpaper on her phone."

With the gun gone from his head, Blaine struck out with his foot, hoping to knock Brody off balance, giving the others a chance to run or grab the gun. Brody saw the movement from the corner of his eye and side-stepped. The bar chair wobbled, but remained upright. The smirk was gone from Brody's face as he stepped closer, towering over Blaine. "That wasn't a wise move, buddy." Brody commented, raising the gun and hitting the butt against Blaine's forehead. His head slumped forwards, dazed.

Brody turned back to the New Directions who looked even more horrified. They were trapped in this room with a maniac, and a violent one at that. As Brody aimed his gun at Brittany once again she stood up slowly and approached. With a concerned look at Blaine she sat on the other bar stool. Brody looked at Jake expectantly.

"I can't tie up a girl, dude!" he exclaimed. "It's not right." Brody strolled over to where Marley was sitting and placed the gun against her temple. She closed her eyes tight. Brody looked back at Jake. Reluctantly he used the last of the rope to bind Brittany's hands. Brody stepped back from the New Directions and returned to the front of the stage, smiling. He gestured for Jake to return, and he willingly hurried over, pulling Marley into a tight embrace.

Brody swung himself up so he was sitting on the piano, gun trained in the vague direction of the glee club. As he did so the first sounds of sirens arriving at the school could be heard. Smiling, Brody looked across at Blaine and Brittany. "Now the fun begins."

* * *

_**So that was chapter 1... I might put up chapter 2 tomorrow, but it is a weekend and the epilogue is not shaping up very well at the moment. Keep well! :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I am so sorry it has taken a while to get another upload. The weekend kind of spewed itself into this week as well. However, here is the second chapter. I will upload the third tomorrow (morning I think) and then the epilogue should be up tomorrow evening (but it is still in the process of being written - it is a very difficult bit to write...) Thank you for your patience.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.**_

* * *

The auditorium had been silent, listening to the sirens outside, for a while until Brody spoke again.

"Where's the director?" asked Brody, looking expectantly at Finn.

"Mr Schue went to-"

Brody cut him off. "Artie. Rachel never stopped commending Artie's directing of West Side Story." Finn's thoughts wandered to how easy life had been back then, and he found his eyes wondering back to Blaine.

"That's me." Artie replied, shakily. Brody smiled.

"I need you to direct me a little movie." Artie remained where he was.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I set up my phone when I came in earlier. It's been recording ever since. I want you to cut it down into a fun-sized action movie for me, so I can send it to our mutual friends living it up in New York. Apart from the fact that they've come home for the holidays too. What a convenient coincidence!" Artie remained silent. Brody slid from the piano and pointed the gun at Tina. He dragged her to her feet and, keeping the gun trained on her, collected his phone from the seating stands. Then he returned her to the group, and resumed his position on the piano.

"So, Artie, what do you say?" he asked. Artie wheeled over in silence, not wanting anyone else to be threatened, like Marley, or hurt, like Blaine. He worked quickly under the ever-watchful eye of Brody, who advised which clips to use, and which to leave out. Then he ushered Artie back to the group, and raised a phone to his ear.

Kurt glanced at his phone as he sat with Santana and Rachel in the Lima Bean. It was Blaine. The girls watched him as the phone continued to ring, before Santana leant over and picked it up.

"Look, Blaine. I don't think Kurt really wants to talk to you right now. We're just having a girl's day out back in Ohio before we get tied up with the glee club. You understand that, right?"

"Oh I understand that perfectly." Brody replied. "If I were you I don't think I'd want to answer this phone either."

"Brody?" Santana asked, her eyes widening.

"As for your remark about the glee club, I think you might want to reconsider." He paused. "I'm sending over a little film, courtesy of Artie here, that you might want to watch before you make any sweeping statements." He hung up and, having transferred the data chip from his phone to Blaine's, he sent the video. "Who wants to play a game whilst we wait?"

Kurt, Santana and Rachel watched the video with shock as Brody fired at the stage, threatened Brittany and held a gun to Blaine's head. Kurt looked away as he dragged Blaine away from the others, and Rachel closed the phone. She couldn't bear to watch any more either. They had to do something. Santana stood up and walked out of the Lima Bean with Kurt and Rachel close on her heels. In silence they climbed in Kurt's car and drove to McKinley. Arriving at the school they could see it was surrounded by police cars. Rachel hurried from the car and rushed for the front entrance, ducking under the police tape, but an officer caught hold of her arm and pulled her back. Worried she found herself bursting into tears as the officer escorted her to the other side of the tape, but soon comforting arms wrapped her in an embrace. She looked up to see Burt Hummel.

Back in the car Kurt looked up at Santana.

"Side entrance?" she asked, with a devious look. The pair slid from the car and crept around the side of the school. The side entrance to the gym was unwatched, and the pair made their way over. Santana slid her bank card between the two doors to release the lock, and the pair slipped inside.

Brody was still on the piano when the side door to the auditorium swung open, and Kurt and Santana appeared in the doorway. Raising the gun once more he climbed down and walked over to where Blaine and Brittany were sat. Kurt looked at the blood trickling down the side of Blaine's face and tears welled in his eyes. Santana put her hand on Kurt's arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"Look who it is!" Brody greeted. "My two favourite room-mates!"

Santana and Kurt replied with cold stares.

"Well now you're here we can get started."

"It looks like you did that already." Santana replied coldly, nodding at Blaine and Brittany.

"Oh this?" Brody lifted a hand towards Blaine, but Blaine jerked his head away. Brody grabbed Blaine's chin with his free hand and swept the hair away from Blaine's forehead with the barrel of the gun to reveal the mark. "Blaine thought he could be all heroic and knock me from my feet." Brody laughed. "I guess you forgot to tell him how good a dancer I was, Kurt." Kurt continued to stare at Brody icily. With a shove Brody let go of Blaine and turned to face his New York colleagues. He kept the gun, however, trained on Blaine. Looking back he pulled Blaine from the chair and dragged him over to the piano.

"I needed these two to get you over here, but you're here now." Brody gestured to where Brittany sat. "Well, go on, help her out." Santana raced over to her girlfriend's aid but Kurt remained where he was, his eyes glued on Brody. "Stage. Now." Brody pressed the gun to Blaine's temple and reluctantly Kurt obeyed. He helped Santana to free Brittany and the trio sat down when Brody motioned for them to.

"If you're anything like Finn, you'll soon ask why I wanted you here, why I needed the New Directions." Brody paused, glancing over at Finn. Finn stared back icily. "I wanted you to suffer. Brittany, Blaine, the New Directions, I needed to bring you here so you could begin to suffer, to hurt like I did when you threw me out -"

"You brought that on yourself," Santana interrupted. Brody stared at her angrily.

"Don't interrupt me!" he composed himself. "I needed you to feel how much it hurts to lose everything, have it all taken away by a some selfish slob you've only known a few weeks." He paused.

"So, if you only needed Blaine to get them here-" Finn began. Brody looked at him, his eyes incensed with anger, but he continued nevertheless.

"I was planning on bringing you here, roughening you up, I even considered shooting one of you. I only needed some innocents to bargain my way into a new identity when I got out." He paused. "But then the pain in your eyes when you saw Blaine," he glanced over at Kurt, "then I truly understood what it looked like for you to suffer." He grinned. "I can break him bone by bone, bleed him drop by drop and every time I know your pain will double. Maybe even triple. The self-loathing you'll conjure up." Pain filled Kurt's face as Brody continued to talk, and Blaine fought in his arms to free himself. Brody pulled Blaine tighter into his hold and pressed the gun tightly against his wound, causing the boy to whimper with pain. Black spots swam in front of Blaine's eyes and Kurt's hands flew to his mouth in horror.

"So, now I just need to think of what I'm going to do next," began Brody. "Do I start with the face, and save Blaine the agony? Or do I save his pretty features for last, venting all my frustration into a masterpiece Kurt will have to see everyday? And then -"

"Just let him go." said Santana, standing up. "The police are never going to let you get away with this. If you touch Blaine your sentence will double."

"How many times have I told you not to interrupt?" yelled Brody, his face red with anger. He loosened his grip on Blaine, allowing the boy to slump forwards, whilst he swung the butt of the gun once more at Blaine's temple. Blaine fell to the floor. He was out cold.

* * *

_**So hopefully the rest should be with you tomorrow... I'm sure lots of you are looking forward to glee tomorrow. I hope it doesn't disappoint - I'm sure it won't! Enjoy! :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**So, as I said, here is the third and final chapter of 'Only Shooting Stars Break the Mould'. However the epilogue should be up later today. It is, however, still a work in progress so I make no promises. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Since yesterday I have still not acquired the rights to own glee.**_

* * *

The silence in the auditorium was broken by the ringing of Brody's phone. He raised it to his ear, and the New Directions listened with baited breath. From the expression on Brody's face, his negotiations didn't seem to be going very well. Everyone looked intently at Brody as he hung up the phone, except Kurt who had buried his head in Santana's shoulder and was weeping silently.

"You leave me no choice." He put the phone down on the piano. "What are you all looking at?" Everyone averted their gaze from Brody, except Santana who stared at him coldly.

* * *

"What was it like, growing up?" Kitty's voice broke the silence. She'd overcome her shock and began using the techniques her mum had taught her for such a situation.

"Excuse me?" asked Brody, turning to look at Kitty.

"What was your childhood like? Did you have any siblings? What did you like to do?"

"I had a younger sister." Brody swung himself back up on the piano. "Georgie. She was my world. I used to watch her play. She'd run around lost in her imagination. She was never unhappy."

"What would Georgie think now?" Ryder spoke up. "How would you feel if Blaine was your little brother?" Brody clenched the gun tighter and jumped down from the piano.

"You can't turn this on me," he sneered. "Kurt deserves to suffer like this. He deserves this pain after everything he did. And when it's all over, Santana will feel so guilty. Her self-loathing will burn inside. She'll never be able to forget the look on Kurt's face, the sight of Blaine's body, the panic as one I by one I shoot every single damn one of you -"

Brody broke off and whirled around. "Stay away." He warned. As Brody had been speaking Kurt had slowly shuffled towards his boyfriend.

"Look at him, please," Santana begged, "He needs help." Finn wasn't sure if Santana was referring to Blaine or Kurt, but he nodded in agreement. Brody's eyes shifted to Blaine, and then back to Santana.

"No." Kurt shuffled forwards regardless. Brody pulled the trigger, shooting Blaine in the leg. Kurt gasped. "Backwards, now." Brody gestured with the gun. Slowly Kurt stood up. In one swift movement he grabbed the bar chair from behind him and charged towards Brody, rage burning in his eyes. Brody aimed the gun at the New Directions, his eyes still on Kurt, and fired. There was a yell of pain and Kurt's attention was diverted. Brody stepped forwards, taking advantage of the distraction, and pushed Kurt, who promptly fell backwards onto the floor, the chair crashing onto the stage next to him.

With Brody's attention on Kurt, Finn grabbed hold of an iron bar lying under the piano. It looked like one of the props from Grease. As Brody lunged forwards, pushing Kurt to the stage, Finn charged and swung the bar, knocking Brody out cold. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the gun dropped from Brody's hand and clattered across the stage. Then everything happened at once. Kurt pushed himself up and crawled over to Blaine, pulling the boy into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Finn dropped the iron and staggered backwards onto the piano stool. And Tina screamed.

Everyone looked over and saw Sam sprawled out on the stage, blood staining the shoulder of his shirt. Marley curled tightly into Jake's arms as Ryder and Sugar hurried over. From atop of the piano the phone began to ring. Kitty stood up and went over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kitty?" Her mum's voice sounded clear on the other end of the phone. "We heard gunshots. Are you OK? Is everyone OK?" Kitty looked around at her companions, friends. Finn was stunned into silence, looking pale as a ghost at the piano. Marley was curled up tight in Jake's embrace whilst Artie was comforting a pale looking Tina. The other New Directions had surrounded where Sam lay, and she could hear his moans. Santana held Brittany's head in her hands and the pair were staring at each other. Finally she turned to her left where Kurt had wrapped his arms protectively over Blaine's torso. She'd never seen Blaine so broken, and Kurt was pale and looked zoned out as he sat on the stage, his boyfriend's head on his knees, rocking. A tear slipped from her eye. "No, Mum," she replied, tears falling freely down her face, "we're all broken."

"The gunman, Kitty. I need you to tell me where he is." Kitty looked at the area of the stage she had previously been avoiding.

"He's-" She paused. "Finn took him out. It was self-defence. He won't be out for long, I- we need you, Mum."

"The officers are on their way in, sweetheart." And with that she hung up. Kitty collapsed to the floor, and sobbed quietly to herself, before she felt some strong arms pull her into an embrace. Jake. Marley joined in the hug as well, finding comfort in each other.

* * *

It took less than two minutes for the auditorium to flood with the armed response team. Kitty's mother followed closely behind, and quickly pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, whilst her team dealt with the other New Directions.

When Kitty turned back from her mother's embrace the stage was a hive of activity. A paramedic was talking calmly to Finn, who just continued to stare at the stage ahead. Sam was on a stretcher, oxygen mask on, and heavy bandaging around his injured shoulder. Artie was holding Tina on his lap as one of the officer's was talking to them. Another officer was leading Jake and Marley from the room, arm in arm. Ryder sat with Sugar as a paramedic soothed her, but nothing seemed to calm the girl's sobbing. There had been little change at the front of the stage though. Two paramedics and an officer had approached Kurt and Blaine, but Kurt still clung tightly onto Blaine, and Blaine was out cold. She shuddered and turned back into her mother's embrace.

* * *

_**So I will have the epilogue up by the end of the week. Enjoy tonight's glee everybody! :D**_


	5. Epilogue

**Wow! I apologise SO MUCH for the long delay but this summer has been hectic. Finally, FINALLY, I have got around to posting this epilogue. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Burt would never be able to describe the feeling of walking alone into a hospital waiting room to the sight of his son staring blankly at the floor, his treasured outfit caked in blood. He strode swiftly across the room and pulled his son into his arms, pulling him close. But the boy didn't respond. He continued staring blankly at the floor and made no effort to reciprocate the embrace.

In fact Kurt was still staring emptily ahead of him when Rachel and Finn entered, hand in hand. Burt removed his hand from Kurt's shoulder, where it had rested for the past ten minutes, and pulled Finn into his embrace.

"You had me worried there, bud." Burt admitted, releasing Finn.

"I'm sorry." Finn looked sheepish. "Is- How's Blaine doing?" Finn asked, glancing over at Kurt.

"He's still in surgery."

Finn needed a good night's rest that evening, doctor's orders, and so, reluctantly, Burt was forced to leave Kurt to take Finn and Rachel home since the pair had travelled to the hospital in an ambulance. He wasn't sure Kurt really noticed. He just sat there, staring blankly at the floor and, truth be told, it broke Burt's heart to see his son hurting so.

* * *

Burt returned to the hospital that evening determined to get a response from Kurt. He needed to stay strong for Blaine, and that didn't meaning sitting zombified in the waiting room. That meant eating proper meals, and sleeping. So, with a determined look, he pulled up in a parking spot and strode confidently into the waiting room. But it was empty. Well, unless you counted an old lady with long grey hair and a frankly hideous pistachio cardigan.

Burt stalled in his pace, turned on his heel and headed to the information desk. Nurse Redstone, one of Carole's friends, looked up.

"Room 14." She smiled softly.

Burt stopped outside the door when he arrived and looked in. Blaine was lying still and small on top of the bed, tucked in to the blankets. Wires and tubes littered the scene and Burt could hear the steady beat of a heart monitor. Alive. At least the kid was alive. Kurt was sitting on the far side of the bed, his blood coated sweater nowhere in sight, but otherwise dressed as he had been, hands holding one of Blaine's and his eyes glued to Blaine's face. He was humming softly, but it wasn't a tune Burt recognised. Desiring to leave the pair more time alone, he turned and headed to the cafeteria for a sandwich – it had been a long day after all.

* * *

Blaine flickered his eyelids open into the darkened room, his hand automatically tightening as he felt something in it. As his vision focused he saw glasz eyes staring intently down, and he smiled.

"Kurt?" He croaked out. The vision disappeared, and Blaine's heart fell, until the face reappeared and he felt a straw slip between his lips. He took a couple of small sips before smiling again. He continued staring into those stunning eyes.

"Nice of you to join the land of the living." A cheerful voice from his left chirped out. He shifted his gaze away from the blue-green eyes to see Wes and David sitting beside the bed.

"I mean, seriously, it's taken you, what, fifteen hours." David added, grinning at his friend.

"And if we thought you playlist of depression was bad after the whole Jeremiah thing, Kurt's playlist of 'your songs' was off the scale." Wes grinned. Kurt glared at him.

"Nice to know I was missed." Blaine smiled back at his friends.

"Next time you decide to get shot, how about you don't make it the week of the debating regionals, though?" Wes joked.

* * *

From the window Burt couldn't help but feel happy for the boys as they shared past memories and just generally joked around. Without entering he turned on his heel and headed to the waiting room. There were some anxious school singers down there that someone needed to put out of their misery, and it didn't look like a job any of those four boys would remember any time soon.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the fic, and I thank you for sticking with me throughout. Best Wishes! ~ dannahthornton**


End file.
